


Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by peachybanana



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachybanana/pseuds/peachybanana
Summary: You realize your feelings for Sam when he returns from a job.
Relationships: Samuel Drake/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> Basically porn without plot but a little romance in there :-)

It was 6 o’clock and your mind sunk into a quiet lull. The day had passed quickly, but time seemed to slow now that you had a moment alone with Sam. For the past 48 hours, you had been helping Sully arrange Sam’s return to the states. Sully, who was out of commission to fly his plane due to a back injury, had enlisted you to forge documents ensuring that Sam could come back undetected. Undoubtedly, some of the peace you felt in this moment came from finally seeing Sam in the flesh again.

As you observed him sitting across from you at his backyard table, you wondered how he could be so giddy after a particularly treacherous job. He loved being the funny guy even as he recounted life-or-death experiences, and his stories never failed to amuse you. ‘He should at least be more exhausted than I am’ you thought to yourself as you listened to him going on and on about some artifact that he barely retrieved by the skin of his teeth.

“So it turns out, that’s why—what?” He said as you let out a small chuckle. 

He couldn’t help but start giggling too, and shook his head as he spread himself out on his chair and took another swig from his beer. He paused.

“Thanks for saving my ass by the way,”

You stood up and walked towards him. 

“Come on, seriously, what is it?” He asked.

Perching yourself on his lap, you wrapped one arm around his neck and stroked his prickly skin.

“I missed you.”

He looked at you with a confused smile. You had met Sam Drake around 2 years ago by happenstance at a small, hole-in-the-wall bar in Portugal. After nearly four hours of drunken conversation, you exchanged phone numbers and became good friends in the following weeks. Being a historian yourself, you and him bonded over industry humor and niche interests, and you had even travelled with him a few times, filling in as a makeshift partner when Nate or Sully couldn’t make a job.

Although you did find him ruggedly handsome, you had never really entertained any of his flirting, which was not unprecedented considering you were an attractive 27 year old woman. You naively brushed it off as part of his Don Juan personality, and he didn’t push back for fear of ruining your friendship.

But you had *really* missed him. In recent months you had come to the realization that Sam’s charm was almost addicting to you. His relentless thirst for adventure was something that wasn’t inherently present within you, at least not to the degree it was in him, but he coaxed it out of you anyway like it was second nature. You wouldn’t admit it to him, but even when you were in danger, you liked yourself most when you two were together.

Your stomach bubbled with anxiety, but his with excitement. Having you sit on top of him shuffled his brain so much that it overrode the nerves he had surrounding screwing up your friendship. He knew you had been naive before, possibly even disinterested, but your approach this time seemed too forward to be innocent.

Sam longed for good companionship almost as much as he hungered for treasure, and he deeply appreciated that you had always been there for him to bounce his ridiculous ideas off of. But in between the sacred moments of deep belly laughs you shared as you swished around your theories, there was something special to your interactions. It came in the quiet moments, when Sam’s kind eyes would meet yours and an overwhelming feeling of safety would wash over you, providing you with a warmth that reached beyond the body heat that now radiated from him as you sat on his lap.

“What are you doing?” He teased.

You looked at him playfully, shifting your vision from his eyes, to his mouth, then back to his eyes. You reached your hand around so that it cradled his jaw as your lips landed softly on his.  
Sam’s thoughts abandoned him. Your sweet, deliberate kisses were an unfamiliar feeling to him as he usually got instant gratification from this sexual conquests; not mounting pressure that slow-burned his core. He hungrily moved his focus to your neck, inhaling your perfume as he kissed you before grabbing your hips and rotating you so that your back faced him.

Sam knew exactly how to touch you. He wasn’t innocent in that regard; he had thought about fucking you so many times on your journeys together it was as if he had formed a mental map of your body and was following his own blueprint of your erogenous zones, gently caressing all over you while peppering you with kisses from behind. It was so easy to get you wet on his lap. He stopped for a moment just to watch you writhe in anticipation as his hand slipped underneath your skirt.

‘Fuck he’s good,’ you thought to yourself, his hot breath forcing your head back.

You felt his stare burn holes into your skull as he slowly pulled your panties to the side. Sam wasn’t one to rush a moment of intimacy, not with how endlessly fast-paced his lifestyle usually was, and especially not now that he was finally getting what he wanted from someone he adored. Settling his fingers underneath your lingerie, he started massaging your clit as he continued to watch you suffer from pleasure. Your little moans beckoned him for more, and Sam obliged by slipping two of his fingers inside of you and hooking them firmly onto your spot while rubbing your clit with his thumb. He let out a deep sigh as he started to pulsate in and out of you, prompting you to squirm a little on his lap.

The idea that you were still fully clothed and yet he had snaked his hand into your most private area, pleasing you in plain sight, gave him a devious satisfaction. You placed one hand on top of his that was inside of you and the other on his stubbled cheek, feeling him get even harder through his jeans as he pressed against you. You responded by pushing your hips down onto him, and the closeness of your private parts to his—albeit through denim—sent a shot of adrenaline through his body, one that begged his cock to rip straight through his jeans. The thought alone had his fingers fucking you in hard and fast bursts.

Your skin felt almost painfully hot, and just as you could barely hold it in anymore, Sam suddenly stopped his hand, bringing his head closer to your neck. You could smell his cologne so strongly you almost tasted it, and you could feel the tickle of his 5 o’clock shadow against the already raw skin of your neck. Your eyebrows knitted together in frustration, wondering why he was torturing like this.

“You like that?” He said in a breathy voice.

‘Oh my god,’ you thought, but you were only able to respond in moans.

Sam demanded an answer by hooking his fingers firmly inside you. You managed to hum a quiet “mhm”. 

“Good girl.” He said in a low growl before he started again, this time relentlessly. 

You reached your peak with an intensity so harsh that you began to lose your vision. As you closed your eyes to drink in the moment, he breathed another—this time elongated—“good girl.”

Your head leaned back on his shoulder as you came down from your orgasm, taking a deep breath before getting up and turning around so that you were straddling him and facing him head on. He smirked, knowing he’d summoned a side of you that you had so fervently guarded.  
Before he could get out a witty phrase, you kissed him hard, accepting defeat. This time you devoured every inch of him, moving down to his jaw, then neck, tracing your tongue along his infamous bird tattoos as he gripped your ass with both of his hands.

Sam removed his denim jacket as you kept moving, running your hands down his chest, under his shirt, then over the bullet scars on his stomach. It was the first time you had felt them and seen them up close, and you couldn’t help but marvel at how he had survived such an intense body trauma. You kissed his stomach with gratitude, continuing your path down his happy trail to unbuckle his belt. 

As you unzipped his pants, a quiet giggle broke you out of your focus and you looked up to see him already looking at you with that shit-eating grin of his. 

“Well, well, well, Y/N,” he quipped.

“What?” you grinned smugly, retorting by lightly biting his member through the fabric of his boxers with your teeth.

“Hey, easy!” He laughed. “It’s a pretty sight that’s all. Never thought I’d see it.”

“So you’ve thought about this before,” you teased.

“Well........okay, yeah, a little.”

You gave him a naughty smile and freed him from his boxers.

“Oh my God” you said with raised eyebrows, looking at his exposed shaft.

“No, just Sam.” He joked. 

You smirked at him as you slowly brought your mouth towards it. He looked at you intently as you started gently sucking the tip, gradually taking more of him into your mouth as you bobbed up and down. Your pussy throbbed at the feeling of how incredibly hard he was, and the thought of him releasing himself into the back of your throat spiked the ever-growing lust in your belly.

Sam caressed your soft, wavy hair and gently pressed your head down until you had his entire length in your mouth. He threw his head back and let out a groan while your saliva continued to build around his member. 

“Fuck, baby,” Sam whispered. 

Breathing heavily as you finally came up for air, you plunged down again and held yourself there until your mascara started to smudge, his hand now pressing firmly on the back of your head as he inhaled through his teeth. This time when you came back up, he ran his thumb down your cheek and slid it into your mouth. You puckered your lips around his finger as he watched you with the eyes of a sinful voyeur.

Pulling you all the way up with one arm, Sam placed his other hand around your neck, kissing you passionately and invading your mouth with his tongue. He helped you out of your shirt, thrilled to find that you weren’t wearing a bra underneath, and instantly grabbed hold of one of your breasts and took it into his mouth. He teased your nipple with his other hand, and you couldn’t help but tease him back by rubbing your panties on his exposed member, causing him to release his mouth from your chest and let out a deep moan. 

Unable tolerate it anymore, Sam scooped you up and carried you inside, throwing you down on his bed and freeing himself from the rest of his clothes. You couldn’t help but stare at his solid, masculine physique as he towered over you. He traced from the sides of your hips up to your chest with both hands, enjoying the feeling of his rough, calloused fingers against your unbelievably soft skin. There was no doubt in your mind that he cared deeply for you, but this time he wasn’t as kind when he tugged off your skirt and ripped the panties from your body. 

He took his member into his hand and began rubbing it on the surface of your slit, devilishly observing the frustration on your face. Centimeter by centimeter, he pushed inside you, your walls wrapping around him even more tightly with each new depth. When he filled you up completely, he slid his hand around the back of your neck and pulled you closer to him as he continued to press into you, showing you just how deeply he could fuck you. 

“Oh, fuck,” you moaned.

“Not yet, kitten,” he teased.

Sam pulled out slowly, then let out a raspy groan as he slid back in to the same depth he had reached before. Beginning rhythmic thrusts, he stared at you with the same look in his eyes that he had while analyzing new clues or taking the first drag of a cigarette. It was a quintessential Drake look—eyes slightly squinted, vision focused—that revealed he was fully in his element. And right now, that element was you. 

Sam was still quite confident in his sexual prowess, and rightly so. He maintained his eye contact, wanting to see exactly what he was doing to you, and couldn’t help but think about how young you were and wonder if you had ever been fucked like this. You looked back at him with puppy dog eyes and he stroked your cheek, grinning at your reaction.

The room flooded with the sound of your moans as he slammed into you faster and faster, his head now buried between your neck and shoulder. He was right, you had never been fucked like this before. You ran your fingers through his hair and gently tugged on it, whimpering into his ear. He responded by pushing one of your legs further forward and pounding into you with an animalistic vehemence. A bead of sweat dripping from his forehead, he looked at you again to drink in your expression.

“Come for me, baby” he growled. 

You reached your hand down to play with yourself and his vision locked onto your face as you closed your eyes, your muscles turning red hot and your lungs vibrating with guttural breaths as you erupted. Sam followed suit and came hard inside of you, his warmth soothing your aching walls.

You both paused, laying still on the bed together as your breathing synchronized. You looked up at the ceiling, dizzied and sore, attempting to comprehend what had just happened. Sam sighed, and then laughed.

“Wow,”

There were few things that could provide more comfort than the weight of Sam’s body on yours in this moment. He planted little kisses your collarbone and rubbed your shoulder. 

“You really missed me, huh?” He said with a smirk. 

You caressed his hair.

“Yeah, I did.”

“I missed you too.” He replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think!!


End file.
